Rituales Peligrosos
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Rituales de terror, invocar a espectros paranormales... ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando? ¿Su orgullo siempre será más grande? ¿No pensaron en las consecuencias que podría traer realizarlos? [No hay romance]
1. Prefacio

No sé si serán reales, pero en lo personal, tampoco quiero saberlo. Este fic tendrá ocho capítulos, sin contar este, que es el prefacio de la historia, y subiré ahora mismo el primer capítulo. No esperen que sean largos, porque no todos lo serán. Espero de verdad que les guste. Gracias

PD: si quieren saber de los rituales, pueden buscarlos en google, así lo hice yo.

**Disclaimer:** Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece ni los rituales tampoco, solo la forma en la que se desarrolla la historia.

**Dato importante:** si están buscando romance, lo siento, aquí no lo encontrarán.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prefacio<em>**

–No lo harán –se burló Butch –, son demasiado cobardes como para atreverse.

– ¿Quieres apostar? –Desafió Bubbles llamando la atención de sus dos hermanas.

–No apostaremos contra ustedes, es un caso perdido. Sabemos que no lo harán –presumió Brick.

– ¿Acaso ustedes sí? –Preguntó Buttercup.

–No. Y lo asumimos. Somos cobardes –asumió Boomer sonriendo victoriosamente, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

– ¡Mierda, Boomer, cállate! –Lo golpeó Brick.

– ¡Lo sabía! –Gritó Blossom, llamando la atención del resto de los alumnos que se paseaban por esos pasillos de la escuela. – ¡Hey! –Exclamó aludiendo que tenía una idea.

–Okay, Okay _rosadita_ –dijo Butch – ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

– ¿Qué tal si hacemos duplas? –Preguntó la pelirroja con una mirada incitadora.

– ¡No! –Protestó Boomer inmediatamente – ¡Yo no quiero!

– ¿Por qué? –Se admiró Bubbles.

–Porque… No es por ti, Bubb… –comenzó a sonrojarse levemente – pero no me sentiría muy cómodo…

–La verdad es porque suele orinarse en los pantalones –dijo un Brick muy relajado, que se había apoyando en el hombro de su hermano Butch que estaba cruzado de brazos.

–Yo concuerdo con _la fresita_ –dijo el de cabello negro –. Por eso opino que deberíamos hacer un sorteo para cada _juego_.

–Piedra, papel o tijera –sonrió Buttercup.

**Resultado:**

**1–**_Blossom y Boomer_

**2–**_Bubbles y Butch_

**3–**_Buttercup y Brick_

**4–**_Blossom y Butch_

**5–**_Bubbles y Brick_

**6–**_Buttercup y Boomer_

**7–**_Todos juntos_

**8–**_Todos por separado_


	2. Baby Blue

**_Baby Blue_**

_Para jugar a Baby blue, se necesita estar en un baño sin ventanas y de noche. Cierra la puerta y abre la canilla del agua caliente y espera a que el vapor empañe completamente el espejo.  
>Entonces con tu dedo escribe en el espejo:<br>__**"Baby Blue"**__  
>Luego de esto apaga la luz, ya que es muy necesario que la oscuridad sea total, de modo a que incluso ni tu te puedas ver […].<em>

El baño de los camarines de la escuela era perfecto. Boomer y Blossom son los primeros.

– ¿Estás listo? –Preguntó Blossom.

–Sí.

Cada uno entró a su camarín respectivo, y luego al baño cerrado que se encontraba en el interior.

Era un día viernes, cercano a la medianoche y en Townsville High School estaban celebrando una de las fiestas que la sociedad de alumnos suele hacer para reunir fondos comunes.

La única luz encendida era la del baño, además del aire acondicionado que tenían por la falta de ventanas. Abrieron el agua caliente al mismo tiempo. Blossom subió el cierre de su sudadera amarilla y arregló los jeans ajustados por el nerviosismo, en cambio Boomer tenía su chaqueta azul abierta, su remera blanca un poco arrugada y sus jeans en el lugar correcto, pero él estaba más preocupado de arreglar su cabello rubio antes de que se esponjara por el vapor.

Pronto, ambos espejos estuvieron empañados, por lo que sincronizados, aunque lo ignoraban, escribieron en grande: _BABY BLUE_.

Apagaron la luz. Ambos estaban más que asustados, pero su orgullo era más grande, y a pesar de que Boomer ya había admitido que era un cobarde, no iba a permitir que se lo restregaran en su cara con una justificación que hasta podría ser mentira. Pusieron sus brazos como acunando a un bebé. Miraban el espejo, pero ni siquiera ellos podían verse a sí mismos. Era precisamente _esa_ la idea.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a sentir un peso en sus brazos, un escalofrío recorrió por completo sus cuerpos, pero a pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos dejó de "mecer" al bebé.

El miedo se hizo más fuerte cuando de pronto el peso se incrementó, hasta sentirse verdaderamente como un bebé. Ninguno emitió ninguna clase de ruido, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros, es que por dentro de ellos, gritaban fuertemente.

Luego de un rato, comenzaron a sentir que el _bebé_ tratada de tocarlos, y alcanzar sus cuellos… Una de las advertencias, es que se debe soltar al _bebé_ antes de que su _madre_ aparezca en el espejo, así que Blossom fue la primera en soltarlo, encender la luz del baño, abrir la puerta y comenzar a encender todas las luces del camarín de chicas y salir corriendo del lugar al encuentro con sus hermanas.

Boomer estuvo unos diez segundo más que Blossom, soltó al _bebé_ de golpe y al igual que la pelirroja comenzó a encender todas las luces que tuvo a su alcance y se alejó lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

– ¡Bloss! –Gritó Bubbles al ver a la pelirroja correr hacia ellos.

Estaban en una de las gradas del gimnasio, donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta. Brick estaba junto a Butch, ambos con una botella de bebida cola y vestidos de manera informal, como se sugería, una remera gris, pantalones negros ajustados, chaqueta de mezclilla y zapatillas rojas en caso de Brick, remera negra con el logo de "Nirvana", pantalones a cuadros rojos y negros y zapatos militares en caso de Butch, Bubbles tenía un vaso de jugo de fresa con un popote para evitar manchar su vestido lila, mientras que Buttercup usaba una remera marrón, unos jeans ajustados y zapatillas marrones, pero ella se encontraba bailando con un chico.

–Qué cara tan de mierda traes –se burló Butch.

–Funcionó –soltó de pronto la pelirroja.

– ¿Uh? –Se extrañó Bubbles.

– ¡Chicos! –Todos se voltearon a ver a Boomer correr a toda velocidad y con una expresión de espanto en su rostro. – ¡No lo creerán! ¡Pero sí funcionó!

–Solo hay una forma de saberlo –dijo Brick, dejando su bebida de lado y poniéndose de pie –. Déjennos ver sus muñecas.

Blossom y Boomer se miraron preocupados, y de a poco, sintieron como de pronto en sus muñecas se hacía presente un leve ardor… como el de una herida, que a medida que se levantaban las marcas se hacía más fuerte.

– ¡Hey chicos! –Dijo de pronto Buttercup llegando a su lado con una sonrisa que después tuvo que cambiarla a una expresión de completo espanto – ¡Santa mierda! ¡¿Funcionó?!

Efectivamente, el rubio y la pelirroja tenían los rasguños en las muñecas que deben aparecer para concretar finalmente el juego.

Con el resultado de _Baby Blue_, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no era mentira, que esos "rituales" o "juegos"… podrían ser reales… y en lugar de asustarse, eso los motivó a concretar los otros.


	3. El Juego del Closet

Gracias, _Jek Scarlet _por comentar xx.-

**_El Juego del Closet_**

_Este ritual comienza al estar dentro del closet, a oscuras y en silencio. Durante unos minutos, […] debes prender un fósforo y mantenerlo frente a ti y decir: "Muéstrame la luz o déjame en la oscuridad", consiguiendo así, escuchar algunos susurros o pequeños ruidos cerca de ti una vez apagues el fósforo […]. Si ya has escuchado los sonidos y no has encendido el fósforo nuevamente, […] sentirás como algo te agarra desde atrás y no logras escapar, solamente consiguiendo un trauma realmente fuerte. Una vez que hayas escapado, saliendo del closet, debes cerrarlo e ir a tu cama. Es de suma importancia que cierres el closet, sino, sentirás que alguien te observa desde la oscuridad._

Cada uno estaba frente su propio closet. El de Butch estaba a los pies de su cama, mientras que el de Bubbles estaba frente al lado izquierdo de su cama. La luz de la luna no iluminaba ninguna de las habitaciones, ya que estaban en completa oscuridad. Ninguno de sus hermanos, tampoco, emitía sonido alguno. Todos dormían profundamente.

**Bubbles.**

Con la caja de fósforos en su mano, entró a su closet, cerrando la puerta luego de acomodarse y sentarse en él. Previamente, había corrido los abrigos hacia un lago para no quemar nada cuando encendiese el fósforo. Respiró profundamente unas tres veces, y lo hizo.

–_Muéstrame la luz o déjame en la oscuridad_.

Pronunciada esas palabras, sopló y el fósforo se apagó.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando escuchó que alguien le susurraba cosas.

_Bubbles… rubia… muerte… Bubbles… matar… morirás… Bubbles… No debiste… Él se enojará… _

No lo pensó dos veces y salió del closet cerrando bruscamente las puertas de este tras ella. Respiró agitadamente durante tres minutos. Estaba sudando mucho y los escalofríos no se detenían… los susurros tampoco.

Levantó las frazadas de su cama y se metió dentro de ella, cubriendo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza.

Escuchó los susurros hasta que se quedó dormida.

**Butch.**

Tenía miedo, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Se metió en el closet, y cerró por dentro. Apoyado en una pared, encendió un fósforo. Teniéndolo enfrente de él, apretó los ojos y luego miró la pequeña llama que tenía.

–_Muéstrame la luz o déjame en la oscuridad._

Sopló y el fósforo se apagó… los susurros no llegaba. Algo tiritón, encendió otro fósforo al segundo roce con la caja y volvió a pronunciar las palabras.

–_Muéstrame la luz o déjame en la oscuridad._

Apagó el fósforo y los susurros llegaron de inmediato.

_Butch… Ególatra… Butch… Mal nacido… Butch… Pecador… Butch… Ojos verdes…_

En cinco roces, Butch alcanzó a encender el fósforo antes de que lo que sea que fuese pudiese tocar completamente su pierna, porque hasta ese momento sentía que alguien rozaba sus dedos en ella.

Los susurros cesaron de inmediato.

Butch estaba sudando, demasiado. La respiración se le hacía cada vez más pesada, así que sin apagar el fósforo, salió del closet cerrando las puertas de este mismo. Una vez que se apoyó en ellas, apagó el fósforo.

No lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta de su habitación y corrió las cortinas de su habitación para dejar que la luz de la luna entrara en ella.

Al tener más iluminada su habitación, sintió que el aire en ella se alivianaba, por ende, sintió que estaba a salvo.

Se acostó en su cama, y se durmió al instante.

**En la escuela.**

– ¿Entonces…? –Preguntó Brick dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

–A mí sí me funcionó –dijo Bubbles –, pero lo que me pasó me dejó algo traumada –admitió, hablando tranquilamente – es decir, escuché los susurros hasta que me quedé dormida, pero luego, al otro día, sentí que el ambiente en mi habitación estaba incluso hasta más liviano.

–A diferencia de la rubia –molestó Butch – yo sí lo hice bien… bueno, al segundo intento me funcionó… hasta casi me toman la pierna, debo decir que eso no fue muy agradable… pero en sí, alcancé a encender el fósforo y no lo apagué hasta que cerré el closet.

–Wow, igual debió darte miedo –dijo Blossom.

–Sí, la verdad, es que sí me dio miedo –admitió el moreno. –Mucho miedo, pero creo que eso… fue bueno.

–Ahora… ¿A quién le toca? –Preguntó Boomer.

–A mí –dijo Buttercup. –Me toca con Brick –miró al pelirrojo que asintió rápidamente.

–Espero estés lista –presumió Brick.

–Lo siento, pero mi hermana es demasiado valiente –dijo Blossom.

–Eso veremos –dijo Boomer.


End file.
